


Life with the Arctic Monkeys

by Wingzeroalchemist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Daddy!Sun, F/M, Momma!Weiss, Uncle Klein, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingzeroalchemist/pseuds/Wingzeroalchemist
Summary: A morning with a married Weiss and Sun. Written to work as a one shot, but I'm hoping to be able to continue it at some point. Because this ship is desperately lacking fics.Based on my friend LilGlitteringStar’s amazing art.https://lilglitteringstar.tumblr.com/post/163844881960/everyone-meet-fuji-schnee-thank-you-to





	Life with the Arctic Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilGlitteringStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilGlitteringStar/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I am not a writer. I'm a monkey at a keyboard. So constructive criticism is welcome.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

 

- _thunk_ -

 

Sun groaned in relief as his wife silenced the alarm clock. He used to think he was a morning person. He used to _be_ a morning person, rising with the orb that shared his name. But things change.

 

The Faunus blearily looked over to his wonderful wife starting to get ready for her day and smiled. This change was worth it.  
  
A soft tickling sensation on his chest snapped Sun out of his captivated gaze, drawing his attention down to the source of his sleeping trouble. His eyes were greeted with a snow white mop of hair and his soft smile grew into a giant grin. Definitely worth it.  
  
Reaching his hand up to rub on the child’s head, Sun whispered, “Hey buddy, it’s time to get up.”

 

The fluffy white tail that had been tickling the man’s chest twitched a bit as the child’s face scrunched up in protest and he clutched his stuff banana closer to his tiny chest. Sun chuckled. “Fuji, dude, if you don’t get up you’re gonna miss saying goodbye to Momma.”  
  
This got the child’s attention. With great effort, Fuji blinked open his bright blue eyes. The young Faunus didn’t even bother to stretch as he shuffled out of bed as fast as his little body could move, pausing only for a moment to ensure he brought his banana with him.

  
  
“Momma!”

 

At his call, said mom emerged from their lavish bathroom.

 

“Good morning, Sweetie,” Weiss chimed, reaching down to pick up her son for a morning hug. “Did you have a good sleep?”

 

Fuji nodded his head and buried it into his mother’s shoulder.

 

Sun was content to simply watch the exchange from the bed, reflecting on how lucky he was.

Weiss was still in her nightgown, her hair sticking up in a few places as the bulk of it flowed gently down her back. She hummed softly as she rocked her son a bit and patted his back. Fuji was big on hugs, and Weiss had absolutely no problems indulging him on them.

As far as Sun was concerned, it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. According to his wife he said that every morning, but he couldn't help it. Every morning it was true!

He felt like he could have watched the scene for hours, but unfortunately he knew he had to get up too.

 

“Morning Snow Queen,” Sun said jovially, rising to his feet and walking over to join the hug.

 

Looking up from her son, Weiss gave the blond a smile before returning the greeting. “Good morning to you too.”

 

The two shared a peck as Sun’s tail wrapped around his wife and son. After taking a few moments to just soak in the warmth of the embrace, Sun pulled back to look at his partner.

 

“So, what's on the agenda today?”

 

Weiss sighed, before reluctantly handing Fuji over to her husband. “Today I've got the end of the season board meeting to prepare for the trip. Then I've got a meeting with General Ironwood and Dr. Light on the new prototype satellite for Project Echo so that it'll be set to launch by the time we get back. I'm also meeting with Flynt and Coco for lunch, and the rest of the day is paperwork.”

 

Sun grimaced. That did not sound like a fun day at all. He'd sat in on a few meetings while he was on her guard rotation, back when the former heiress had just taken over the company after her father's failed coup. Even if the current board now supported her full heartedly, it was still a huge snorefest. Meetings with the science division were better, but still rather dull. And paperwork.

 

A shudder ran through his body. No thank you.

 

Weiss waited patiently for her husband to finish his usual over the top reaction before asking her own question. “How about you? What are you doing today?”

 

“Well, after I drop Fuji off at school I'm heading to the gym. Then to St. Nick’s.”

 

“Oh! You're visiting the kids today? How is little Belle doing? Her birthday is coming up, right?”

 

Sun chuckled at Weiss’ excitement. As busy as she was, she wasn't able to visit the shelter much, but she made sure he kept her updated on the going ons of the children. The CEO was particularly interested in birthdays, and she made it a point to host parties at the manor. It was the one occasion she would never miss, and the kids loved their time with Mrs. Schnee.

 

“Yeah, it's in a little under two weeks. We're already making plans for you to approve, don't worry. The kids are fine, and they're excited to see you again.”

 

Weiss' smile became a bit sheepish at her outburst, which was absolutely adorable in Sun’s opinion.

 

“Right, so the gym. Are you taking one of the ruffians with you?”

 

The Faunus nodded. “Neptune and I are gonna spar some, and Sage will meet up with us later. He's your ruffian escort today,” Sun ended with a teasing grin.

 

Weiss rolled her eyes. Things had calmed down to the point where she felt it was ridiculous to have Huntsmen trained bodyguards at all times, especially since she never left home unarmed. But her ruffians kept close anyway, often at least one acting as an unofficial protection detail. At first she'd been offended, until Sage had pointed out that this way she always had a friend around. After that, she'd accepted the gesture for what it was. And though she may deny it, Sun knew she appreciated the company during those long, dull days.

Fuji began to squirm, drawing the pair out of their discussion.

 

“Right,” Weiss said, “I need to get ready.”

 

“And it's time for this little monkey to get dressed,” Sun said, trying to grab a hold on the now fully awake child who had started climbing on him.

 

Upon hearing this, said little monkey quickly hopped down and began to run away as fast as his little legs could take him.

 

“No dressed! No dressed!”

 

Sun groaned. Every morning. The kid hated pants as much as Sun hated ties. He turned to give his lovely wife the stink eye when he heard her giggle. At least she had the courtesy to hide it behind her hand. She met his gaze with a sympathetic smile before heading back to the bathroom. It wasn't long before he heard the beautiful singing that told him she'd gotten in the shower.

He really wanted to join her, but the patter of feet going down the hall and Fuji’s vocal refusals to be oppressed by the shackles of clothing reminded him that he had a job to do.

 

“Come here you pipsqueak!”

 

“No pants!”

 

\------

 

After a massive struggle, Sun finally managed to get the child into some clothes. The shirt was inside out and the socks didn't match, but he considered it a win. And like always, Fuji had completely calmed down the moment it was over. The pair headed downstairs to the kitchen where they were greeted with a delightful smell.

  
  
“Klein, dude, is that bacon I smell?”

  
  
“Bacon!” Fuji echoed excitedly.

 

The kindly butler looked up from his pan and gave the two Faunus a smile, though most of it was concealed behind his mustache.

  
  
“Well good morning Master Sun, Master Fuji. And yes, today’s breakfast is bacon and eggs. Both you and Ms. Schnee have training today, after all.”

  
  
Sun was always amazed at how the man was able to keep track of the couple’s separate schedules and Fuji’s, in addition to his own. He was truly a master of his craft.  
  
At first, Sun had been uncomfortable having a butler. Sure, the idea seemed cool enough when they’d been younger, but actually experiencing it was something else entirely. Sun had always been an independent and self-sufficient guy, so having some stranger doing things that he could have done himself made him feel lazy. But seeing how much the man meant to Weiss, Sun tried his best to adapt. And over time he stopped seeing the stout man as hired help, and instead began to see him as family. Like some weird mix of a roommate and the uncle he never had. Now Sun couldn’t imagine life without the man.

The father set his son down at the table before walking to the fridge to get milk and orange juice. Pouring drinks for all four spots at the table, Sun seated himself just as Klein brought over their food.

  
  
“Here you are sirs. And sliced bananas for young Master Fuji.”

  
  
“‘Nanas!” Fuji trilled happily.

 

“Hey,” Sun jokingly complained, “where’s my ‘nanas?”

 

He was immediately greeted with a banana tossed in his face.

  
  
“I didn’t forget about you, Master Sun,” Klein answered with a friendly grin, as if he hadn’t turned the fruit into a projectile.

 

Sun was about to give what was sure to be a witty and snarky remark, when his attention was drawn to the clicking of heels. Moments later Weiss stepped into the room, clothes and hair immaculate.

 

“Good morning Klein, good morning boys.” Weiss greeted. She did a double take upon seeing Fuji before turning to give Sun an unimpressed look. “The shirt is one thing. I can understand that. But how did he end up wearing mismatched socks?”

  
  
“Look, Weiss, you weren’t _there._ The whole thing is kind of a blur right now. It’s amazing that those are actually socks and not gloves,” Sun said defensively.

  
  
Weiss rolled her eyes and giggled. She was well aware of much of a struggle it was getting Fuji dressed, but the results of Sun’s attempts were always amusing.

Fuji grew tired of being ignored and decided to fix the situation. “Momma, look, I got 'nanas!” Fuji bragged.

 

“I see that. Did you say 'thank you’ to Klein for them?”

 

Turning to Klein, Fuji let out a sincere “Thank you Klein!” before turning back to his breakfast. Made only more impressive by the fact that he said it rather clearly through a mouthful of banana slices.

 

“Don't talk with your mouthful, little dude. It's rude.” Sun corrected. He went back to his food, not seeing Weiss beam at him for how quick he was to make the correction. He'd always be a rapscallion, but there was no denying his manners had improved leaps and bounds.

 

Klein just gave a small smile, eyes crinkling, as he set down to his own place at the table. “You're most welcome, Master Fuji.”

 

Breakfast was uneventful, filled with simple small talk and trying to make sure more food went into Fuji’s mouth than on his face. When everyone was finished, Klein rose to scrub the dirty plates and put them in the dishwasher while Sun began to try and clean Fuji’s face. The sound of the doorbell echoed through the manor.

 

“That must be Sage,” Weiss said, rising from the table. “I've got it Klein.” She checked the camera outside the door with her scroll to make sure it was indeed Sage, before walking into the foyer to answer the door.

 

Klein finished putting this dishes into the dishwasher and turned to look at Sun trying to clean the mess off of Fuji's face.

  
"Master Sun, if you'd like, I would clean up Master Fuji while you finish getting ready for your day?"

  
  
Sun turned to look towards the mustached man, before handing him the dish towel. "Thanks man, don't know what we'd do without you."

  
  
The butler picked up the towel and made a good natured 'shoo' motion as he took over cleaning the boy's face.  
  
Not one to turn down an opportunity, Sun hurried upstairs for a quick shower and change of clothes before racing back downstairs to see his wife off. He hopped the last couple of steps and stepped into the kitchen to see his wife and friend casually chatting as Klein straightening the child’s clothing. Somehow, the man had not only cleaned the boy’s face, but had also fixed his shirt and changed his socks to a matching pair.

 

“Klein, you're some kind of wizard, you know that? I will never understand how you do it.”

 

Klein gave a knowing look and wiggled his mustache. “I've practically raised three children already, Master Sun. It's simply a matter of experience. Why, young Ms. Weiss simply refused to wear underwear for the longest time, and I-”

 

“Klein!” Weiss interrupted in what was certainly not a whine, more than a little embarrassed.

 

Both Sun and Sage did their best to hide their laughter, before Sun leaned over to the mustached man and gave a conspiratorial whisper, “You can tell me this one later.”

 

Weiss let out an indignant “Hmph,” but Sun didn't miss the amused glint in her eyes from the memories.

 

Standing up straight, Sun walked over to his wife for a farewell hug and peck. “I'll see you this evening, Snow Queen.”

 

Weiss’ face melted back into her warm smile. “See you then. Tell the children I said ‘hi’ and try not to cause an incident.”

 

“No promises.” Sun said with a wink, getting an eye roll from his wife.

 

“Bye Momma,” Fuji said, pattering over to give his mom a hug.

 

The Huntress bent down to meet him in a tight embrace. “Goodbye Sweetie, I'll see you this evening. You have a good day at school, okay.”

 

Fuji nodded, taking a moment to snuggle into his mother’s warmth before letting go and walking back over to stand by his father.

 

Sun turned to his teammate and held out his hand. “Take care, and I'll see you later at the gym.”

 

Sage took the handshake and nodded, then turned and walked with Weiss out the doorway to their ride.

 

As the door closed, Klein brushed off his shoulders. “Well Master Sun, it's about time I begin the rest of my day as well. Have a good day, and you too Master Fuji.”

 

“Bye Klein,” Fuji said, rushing over to give the man his own hug.

 

Klein gave a short “Oof,” at the impact, before reaching down and returning the gesture.

 

Sun gave the other man a lazy salute, “See ya man, take it easy.” Then, taking Fuji’s hand, father and son walked out the door to his car.

 

“Alright buddy, let’s get you buckled.”

 

Fuji scrambled into the car and hopped into his car seat, then made a large deal of buckling himself. “Buckled!” he exclaimed, very proud of himself.

 

“Good job, dude.” Sun praised. Fuji had learned how to work the belt buckle last week and had been very eager to show off his new skill at every opportunity.

 

The boy was always eager to make his parents proud, with the exception of getting dressed, and made great efforts to learn to do things himself. Weiss had been worried at first, afraid that somehow Fuji was scared they wouldn't love him unless he proved himself worthy, like she had been when growing up. Luckily, Klein had eased those concerns, pointing out that he had been there for her upbringing and assured them that the situations were completely different.

 

Getting into the front and buckling his own seatbelt, Sun started the car before looking at his son through the rear view mirror. “So what do you want to listen to today, dude?”

 

“Rimmy Tims! Rimmy Tims!”

 

Sun made an exaggerated show of hitting his forehead with his palm, as if struck with realization. “Of course! What a silly question.”

 

Pressing some buttons on the console, the car speakers blared to life.

 

“Hep! Tap! HAP!” “ _Hap!_ ” “Hep tap HAP!” “ _Hap!_ ” “Hap tap, hep tep happa tap hap!”

 

Sun shook his head in exasperation. To the surprise of everyone, except for Scarlet oddly enough, Team JRMY had gone on to have a brief career as a rapping boy band named “The Rimmy Tims”. As usual, no one was quite sure what they were saying, meaning that it was very hard for parents to refuse when they became insanely popular with kids for it's nonsensical lyrics. Weiss didn't particularly like Fuji listening to the music, as she thought it would rot his brain. Sun didn't entirely disagree, but it made Fuji happy. And given who his mother was, the kid had brains to spare. So morning drives to school were Rimmy Tims time.

 

\-----

 

Arriving at the school, Sun pulled into the parent’s parking lot. The music died as he shut off the engine, getting a disappointed “aw” from Fuji.

 

“Alright buddy, we're here.” Sun said as he unbuckled and got out of the car. Walking around to Fuji’s door, he opened it just in time to see the younger Faunus manage to get the buckles undone.

 

“Did it, Daddy!” Fuji proclaimed before he started wiggling to get out of the car.

 

“You did. That was very cool.” Sun acknowledged as he helped the child out of the car.

 

Wrapping his tail around his son’s waist, the monkey faunus led Fuji on the path to the kindergarten building.

Fuji’s teacher was waiting outside the door, greeting parents as they brought in their children.

 

“Okay dude, you ready for a great day at school?” Sun asked.

 

Instead of saying anything, Fuji responded by turning and wrapping his arms tight around Sun's legs. Kneeling down eye level with the boy, the older Faunus wrapped his son in a big hug. “I'm gonna miss you too, buddy. But I'll be back to pick you up after school, okay?”

 

Fuji nodded into his dad's shoulder. “Okay, Daddy”

 

Pulling back, Sun ruffled his son’s hair. “That's my boy. You have fun today, okay?”

 

Feeling better after the hug, Fuji nodded with a smile. He then turned and ran to say hi to his teacher.

 

Sun smiled and turned to walk back to his car. Yeah, this change was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] What goes unsaid is that Weiss' lunch will be proceeded by an hour of sparring.
> 
> [2] Project Echo is named after the NASA project of the same name that would totally solve Remnants dependency on the CCT. 
> 
> [3] I know that technically Sun would be "Mister" in both modern conventions as he is an adult and is married, buuuuuuut... Alfred calls Batman "Master Bruce". And Alfred is the best butler ever. So I'm going with Alfred.
> 
> [4] The song is to the tune of "T.O.P." by Jeremy from Achievement Hunter.
> 
> This fic is supposed to take place in the same continuity of a version of some other pet project I'm doing, including team JRMY as side characters, which is made of four identical looking Jeremy's, but with different hair colors. Jade, red, maroon, and the bald one (Y as in "Y is he bald?"). Another part of that is Weiss' relationship with Team SSSN. Long story short, she affectionately calls them "her ruffians" as a term of endearment and they wear the title with pride. Sort of like a strange sibling/'boss and her posse' kind of thing. And the boys are very protective of their boss lady.
> 
> Thanks to Lilglitteringstar, KnightofAshes, and Kuchenjaeger for helping me write this.


End file.
